Once: Family
by AmberEyes90
Summary: The Family is growing and getting crazier with newborns and family forgotten. When a threat comes to the children of Emma and Killian they show the evil the light.


Killian sat looking at the horizon from the deck of the Jolly Roger. He was trying to straighten his thoughts and work through his fears as he thought about his conversation with Emma a week before.

" _Killian?" He heard as the front door shut behind her. She walked into the kitchen where he was just beginning to gather what was needed for dinner._

" _You're home early, love." He smirked. It had been nearly a year since he had been returned to her and they finally had a bit of a lull in villains roaming the streets trying to destroy the town and its people. Emma stood at the threshold to the kitchen looking at him, making him stop and raise a brow. "Everything alright?"_

 _Emma gave a small nod. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just…" She paused making him a bit concerned as she fidgeted in her spot. "Killian, we…. We need to talk about something."_

 _This made him worry as he moved closer to her. "What's wrong?" He asked._

" _I… I had to go to the doctor today." She started out but continued quickly when she saw the fear in his eyes. "It's nothing bad." She reassured him as she reached out to grasp a hand on one of hers and his hook in the other. "I just haven't been feeling well and a few other things so I went to the doctor just to get checked out."_

" _And? Are you alright?" He asked waiting for her to gather her thoughts._

 _Emma took a breath looking at their hands before she locked her green eyes with his blue ones. "I'm… pregnant." She said softly, watching him for any reaction. Killian looked at her a moment as her words filtered through his mind before he smile and it grew when she gave a little smile. Suddenly he pulled her into a loving kiss, lifting her. "You're happy?" She asked as he set her back on his feet._

" _Aye, love. I'm happy." His smile brightened and her smile grew. "Bloody hell Emma I don't think I could be happier." She gave him another long kiss before he pulled back a bit and rested his hand on her flat stomach. "We're going to have a baby."_

Kilian still could not believe he was going to be a father, the father of a child with his true love, Emma. A smile touched his lips. He was going to be a father, he kept thinking. However, the smile was lost when his fears came back to the surface. What if fatherhood was something you got from your own father? If that were true, then he would be a horrible father. He could not imagine ever leaving Emma let alone their child. He never really had a father, how was he supposed to be one? How was he supposed to care for a child, he had no idea where to begin.

"Stop worrying." He heard making him turn to see Henry walking closer, across the deck of the Jolly Roger. "You have that look you get when mom gets herself into things." Killian raised a brow making Henry smirk. "And since I know mom is at the sheriff office doing paperwork that means you're worried about something else. The baby?"

"You're a smart lad." Killian gave a smirk.

"Yeah well when you have villains running around and everyone trying to keep things from you, you have to be able to figure things out." Killian chuckled. "So what's wrong?"

Killian looked at the teen before giving in. He and Henry had always been more open than others had. "Just thinking."

"Thinking about when the baby comes and growing up?" Killian looked at him. "Told you, I know things." He shrugged. "You shouldn't worry about anything. You've got mom and I know you'll be a great dad to the baby."

"And how do you know that." Killian asked

Henry smirked "Because, even though you're not my real dad, you're a pretty good dad to me. I know my real dad would be happy to know that you're taking care of me and mom and that you make her so happy. You're definitely going to be a great dad." Killian looked at him, slightly shocked. "I know you told me about your dad, you're not him. And there's no way you're going to leave mom or the baby. You were the one to come back for her, you saved her and you helped me. There's no way you can be a bad dad." Henry smiled happily, as Killian just looked at him.

"You're just like your Mother." Killian smirked. "But this can't be the only reason you've come here."

Henry looked away, seeming to becoming slightly shy. "Well… you see it's mine and Violet's one year anniversary. And I was wondering…."

"Ah" Killian grinned at the teen.

"Asking him for dating tips?" Emma asked as she joined the two with a small smile.

"Well it's better than asking the person who thinks chasing down villains is a date." Killian teased making Emma roll her eyes before he looked back at Henry. "Your mother and I have plans at home tonight so why don't you show her how talented you are. I will loan you the Jolly Roger for the night."

"Really?" Henry asked excited.

"Aye, lad. Show her the night out in the bay." He said making Henry grin, one that was so similar to Baelfire when he was younger. "Take care of her lad, and the lass." Emma gave a small smile as Killian smirked at the teen who looked absolutely thrilled. "Come, Swan. I believe the lad has some things to set up for his evening with the lady Violet."

Emma smiled as she walked with Killian towards their home. "So we have plans tonight?" She smirked at him as they walked arms wrapped around one another.

"Well it's a good night for some relaxing. We have to take advantage of the quiet moments remember." He turned pulling her into a quick kiss. When he pulled back, he gently laid his hand on her stomach that had begun to show a tiny bump.

"The baby's growing every day." Emma smiled putting her hand over his on the tiny bump. "Before we know it, we'll get to see our little one's face." Killian's smile grew as he locked his bright blue eyes with her green ones. "You're going to be such a great father." She reached up to gently caress his cheek. "I love you."

"And I you." He said as he pulled her closer.

Henry gave Killian a sympathetic look when the man walked into the house before he heard Emma yelling about something. Killian raised a brow as he stopped beside Henry as they looked up the stairs listening to Emma continuing her rant. "What happened?" Killian asked.

"Nothing." Henry shrugged. "She was cooking dinner and then she just started yelling about stuff then she stormed up stairs and then…" Henry waved his hand at the stairs.

"Stay down here. Can you finish making dinner, lad?" Killian said before he began to climb the stairs. He made his way towards the noise of Emma yelling about random things. Stopping at the door to their room, he found her storming around the room. He paused a moment before he walked over stopping her and found tears gathering in her free eyes. "Swan, what's going on?" He wiped a tear from her cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." She cried. Killian sighed before he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tight around, soothing her as she gained control of her emotions. After a moment, she pulled back. "I'm sorry." She said making him shake his head. "It's the hormones, I can't do anything." She complained as tears began to gather in her eyes once more.

"It's alright, love." He shushed as he dropped his hand to her now large belly. At seven months she was becoming harder and harder to deal with her emotions and mood swings. Killian gave her a peck on the cheek. "You don't have to be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"This baby just has me all over." She sighed laying her hand on her belly as a baby kicked. She giggled at the surprised look on Killian's face.

"Come on, let's go down stairs and eat." He told her.

"I didn't finish dinner." She looked apologetic.

"Don't worry, love, your boy is finishing it. You have nothing to worry about when you've got the lad and me." Killian smiled. "Come on I'm sure you and our little one are starved." Emma gave a small smile as she followed Killian back down the stairs to the kitchen where Henry was finishing. "Good job, lad." He said as he helped Henry dish the food as Emma took a seat and the three ate dinner talking about the good things that happened during their days, trying to avoid any more outbursts from the pregnant Emma.

Emma sighed as she made her way to Granny's for her hot coco before she headed off to desk duty. She had been feeling off and the baby seemed to be squirming around all night making it nearly impossible to sleep. At thirty-nine weeks, she was becoming more and more worn out and it was harder to sleep and move around. She felt a hard kick making her stop as she turned the corner, walking behind Granny's. She gently rubbed her belly and took a small breath but a pain seemed to grow in her abdomen. She furrowed her brow as she lost her balance. Something was wrong. She pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolled to Killian's name but a stabbing pain made her drop the phone. She needed help, something was very wrong.

"Help!" She screamed. She needed someone to hear her, she needed someone, anyone. "Help!" She cried out as tears came to her eyes, as the pain intensified. She leaned on the side of the building. "Someone!"

"Emma?" She heard before the blackness floated into her view as she saw a figure coming closer before there was nothing. "Emma." David said as he caught her before she hit the ground. He gently laid her on the ground as Snow came running behind him with Neal in her arms.

"Emma!" Snow called. "What happened?" She asked looking at her daughter as David gently laid her down.

"Call an ambulance. She just passed out." David said as he caught sight of her phone on the ground. He saw that she was trying to call Killian before he put her phone in his pocket while Snow called for an ambulance and more people gathered around. Once the ambulance was on the way David pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolling to Killian's name. The pirate needed to know and the sooner he heard the better.

"Hello?" He heard Killian say.

David paused a second. "Hook, you need to meet us at the hospital."

"What?" He could hear the fear in the pirate's voice. "What happened?"

"Emma passed out; we're getting her to the hospital right now. Meet us there." Killian agreed and hung up as the ambulance showed up.

"How far along is she?" The paramedic asked as he and his partner got to work checking Emma over and getting her on the stretcher.

"Thirty nine weeks." Snow answered. "She's thirty nine weeks pregnant." The paramedic nodded and started an IV before telling them to meet them at the hospital and they left to get Emma taken care of quickly. Snow and David quickly made their way to the hospital where they sat waiting for any news of their daughter. The door opened and Killian ran in looking horrified.

"Hook." He heard as David stood and made his way over to the man. "She's still in with the doctor. All they could tell us when we got here was that she and the baby are fine. How was she this morning? What she sick or anything?" David asked, hoping they could figure something out.

Killian shook his head. "No, she was fine. She's been tired and the baby was moving around last night but she was alright when she left for work." He said looking at the doors where Emma would be. "Did you tell Henry?" He asked, knowing the boy would want to know what was going on with his mother. David shook his head.

"No, we figured we'd wait until we knew more." David explained. The doors opened and Doctor Whale walked over to them. "How is she?"

"She'll be alright." Whale said before he looked at Killian. "We did find out what caused her to pass out. She has preeclampsia. It shot her blood pressure up so high her body couldn't handle it. We were able to lower her blood pressure and stabilize her but it won't fix the problem."

"What do you mean?" Killian asked afraid.

"This condition can cause dangerous situations that could lead to death of mother and child if it's not taken care of quickly." Killian furrowed his brow as his fear turned to terrified. "We need to deliver in order to relieve the issues."

"She's still early." Killian said.

"She's technically full term. She can deliver anywhere from 37 weeks on. The baby will be perfectly fine to be born at 39 weeks."

"Does she know?" David asked.

Whale gave a small nod. "I tried to explain it to her but she's still not completely able to make sense of things while she's recovering from the episode." Whale explained. "It might be best if you talked to her." Killian nodded in agreement. "I'm getting things set up for an emergency c-section. She's set up through the doors and to the right." Whale explained and again Killian nodded.

"Call Henry." Killian said as he started towards the doors that would lead him to his Swan. He stopped at the door looking at Emma laying in the hospital bed, her eyes closed and monitors beeping. Slowly he went to her side. "Emma." He said softly. Slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Killian." She said with fear in her voice. He took her hand and bent to kiss her head.

"You're okay, Swan." He said softly. "The doctor said they're going to do a c-section, whatever that is, he said the baby will be perfectly fine and it's best for you and the baby if they deliver it now."

Emma nodded, as what Whale had tried to explain filtered into her mind. Suddenly the alarms went off making Killian look at the screens not sure what was going on and Emma looked terrified. A nurse ran in and looked at the monitors and screens, furrowing her brow as she looked over at the information. "What's wrong?" Emma asked worried.

"It's nothing bad." She gave a small smile. "Just a deviation on the monitor. I'm just going to adjust the sensors a bit." Emma nodded and held tight to Killian's hand as the nurse moved the blanket and gown to revile her belly with a strap wrapped around her. The nurse began moving the disk before she stopped and looked at the monitor screen again.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

The nurse gave a brighter smile. "There's two heartbeats." She said looking back at Emma. "The faint must have jarred them and separated their rhythms. I need to get a second monitor so we can keep an eye on both babies, and let the doctor know about this." The nurse left and Emma looked at Killian as the fear ran deep in her. He was shocked but his smile came across his face as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Two." She whispered. "Twins. We're having twins." She said as a small smile came to her face. It was a surprise of a lifetime and she was afraid that both her babies were in danger from the preeclampsia, but she also feared if she could do this, could she take care of two newborns?

"Don't worry, love." Killian told her as if reading her mind. "We'll be able to do this. The two of us together can make it through hell and back, we can deal with twins." He smirked, pulling her hand up to kiss it. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Killian." She smiled at him weakly and furrowed her brow before she ran her free hand over her belly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

Emma shook her head. "The babies don't want to stop moving." She said making him let go of her hand and gently laid it on her belly feeling his twins moving around in their mother's womb.

"Okay." They heard as the nurse walked in followed by Whale. "I'm going to hook another one up so we can get a reading on both babies." Emma nodded and Killian stood up to stand beside the bed. He reached out, helping Emma sit up so the nurse could get the second strap around her then he stood watching as she found both heartbeats.

"We're getting a second group and items set up and then we'll take you in." Whale told her and watched her nod. Another nurse walked in and gave a nod. "Alright, let's go." The second nurse walked over to help Whale move the bed.

"You need to come with me." The first nurse said to Killian. "You need to get dressed in some scrubs and clean before you go in with her." Killian had no idea what any of that meant but he nodded.

"I'll be there in a moment, Swan." Killian said kissing her head before she gave a nod and was wheeled from the room followed by Killian and the first nurse. He gave her hand one last squeeze before he stopped to talk to her parents, Regina and Henry who had joined them.

"What's going on?" Henry asked afraid.

"She'll be fine, lad. Your mother's strong, nothing to worry about." Killian reassured him. "They found another heartbeat."

"A second?" Snow asked looking shocked. "Twins? It's twins?"

Killian nodded. "They said they think her passing out cause their hearts to change rhythms, since it was always heard as one heart beat before. They're taking her in for a c-section."

"Go." Henry said making the pirate look at him. "Mom needs you." Henry quickly pulled Killian into a hug. "You can do this. You and mom can do this." He said low enough so Killian was the only one to hear him. Killian gave the boy a smirk before he gave a nod and let the nurse lead him to where he needed to go.

Emma looked at Killian with fear clear in her green eyes as he came to her side. He took her hand and gave a loving smile. "What took you so long?" She smirked.

He gave a soft chuckle. "I had to stop and talk to your parents, Henry and Regina. They're all out there waiting for news."

"Regina and Henry are here?" She asked

"Henry wanted to tell me how you and I can do it." He smirked. "Your boy is a bright lad. He loves you and is worried about you and the babies." Killian explained. "He takes after you for a lot, Swan." She gave a small smile.

"Alright, we're going to start." The nurse said as she stood on the other side of Emma. "If you feel pain, discomfort or anything at all let us know so we can make sure you and the babies are all in good shape." Emma nodded and squeezed Killian's hand.

Killian cold see Emma trying to control her fear. "Did I ever tell you about the time Smee decided to try to climb a tree for a piece of fruit that turned out to be a sleeping bird?" Emma looked at him as he gave a small smile and began telling her of one of his amazing trips through the realms, effectively relaxing her and earning a soft appreciative smile from the nurse as she looked from the numbers on the monitor to him and back. He guessed Emma's worry had cause something to look wrong and him talking with her had fixed it. Killian was nearing the end of the story when they heard the first cry. Emma looked down at the sheet that was blocking her view as Killian stood up to see Whale handing a newborn to a nurse standing beside him. Killian could not help but smile as he watched the nurse take the baby to the side to clean it off and looked it over. The monitors beeping made him look back worried as Emma began to look around wondering what was going on.

"It's alright." The nurse said calmly, drawing their attention away from the monitors. "The bleeding from the surgery is just changing your blood pressure, you're fine. There's nothing-." Another cry cut her off making her give a soft smile as Killian again stood up more to see Whale handing the second child to another nurse who did the same as the first. "They're just going to close the incision." Emma just nodded before she caught movement to the side and watched as the two nurses walked over to her and Killian, holding a bundle of blankets each.

"Congratulations." The nurse holding the first baby said with a smile. "You have a son and daughter."

"Son and daughter?" Killian repeated with a smile as he looked at the faces of his children for the first time. The nurse handed one of the twins to him and he could not take his eyes from the newborn as the other nurse bent to show Emma the second twin. She reached over and gently touched the bay's cheek with a smile before Killian shifted, letting her see the face of the twin in his arms. He watched as tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the two and caressed the little cheeks.

"We're going to get them set to take them to the nursery." The nurse who had handed Killian the one twin said. "We'll need you to walk down with us to the nursery. The others will take her to settle her in a room while you go with the babies." Killian looked at Emma who gave a small smile. The nurse took the twin back while Killian leaned down.

"I'll see you in a bit, love." He said softly. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too." She said softly before he followed the two nurses.

Emma was propped up in a hospital bed with an icepack resting on her incision watching Killian leaning over the two little basinets that held their newborn twins. She could not keep the smile from her face as she watched the happiness and joy on his face. A knock on the door made the two look over to see her parents, Regina and Henry standing there. Henry smiled brightly before he ran over to hug Emma. "You had us worried for a little bit, mom." He said before he looked over to the basinets. "Are they…?"

"You're brother and sister." Emma said with a small smile as she looked at Killian who smirked.

"Come, lad." He said making the teen move to his side to look at the twins, sleeping soundly for the moment.

"A boy and girl?" Snow smiled. "That's so perfect."

"I would have been happy with any combination or just one." Emma smiled as Snow and David walked farther into the room. Snow gave Emma a hug as David smirked at Killian as he gently lifted his son from the bassinet and carefully handed the newborn to Henry to hold. David watched Killian then lift his daughter from the second basinet and cradled her in his arms. He noticed the pirate had taken his hook off and only wore his brace.

"Mom." Henry said as he carefully walked over to Regina. "Look." He smiled happily showing her his baby brother. Regina could not help but smile at the site of Henry so happy to hold his baby brother. The sound of the girl fussing made others look as Killian gently swayed a bit to calm her. Regina had never seen the pirate for happy, so proud. Killian walked over and handed the girl to Emma who held her while everyone gathered around to look.

"They're so beautiful." Snow smiled looking at her newborn grandchildren.

Emma smiled as she walked to the Jolly Roger when she finished her shift at work. She stopped at the top of the dock with David beside her both smiling as they watched Henry running around with Neal and a two year old little boy chasing him while a two year old little girl was jumping from little shelf to little shelf. Killian climbed the ladder from his cabin, spotted the two adults, and smirked. "Waiting for the crash." He laughed as Emma and David walked up to him at the helm.

"Hey!" They heard Henry yell making the three turn to see him grab the two boys and pull them back to where the girl had stopped to watch. "Who are you?" Henry asked as a man with black hair and grey eyes moved to step on deck. Emma and Killian ran down the stairs followed by David, the three stopping in front of the children.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Emma asked.

The man looked at her then settled his grey eyes on Killian. "You know who I am." He said making Emma and David look at Killian.

"You must be confused, mate." Killian said. "I don't know who you are." He furrowed his brow. The man took a step closer making Killian pull his sword while Emma and David pulled their guns. "Don't." Killian said making him stop in his tracks.

"It's been many years." The man said. "You were once to take me and our father to safety away from the evil queen." Killian's sword tip dropped and he stared at the man. "You remember now." He smirked. "My name is Liam Jones." Emma looked at Killian.

"Killian…" She said softly.

Killian narrowed his eyes at the man and raised his sword back up when he tried to take another step. "Get the kids away." He said softly. Emma nodded, turning with David to grab the children. David pulled Neal into his arms as Emma lifted her daughter and Henry held his brother's hand as they followed Emma to the captain's quarters. "What are you doing here?"

"Well considering what you did to our father and how you just left me to fend for myself…"

"That was a long time ago." Killian said. "It was a different time. You have no idea what was going on or what kind of man he was."

"And because of you I never will." He said angrily. "You killed him all to prove a point." He stepped towards Killian who leveled his sword at his throat.

"You don't know." Killian said as Emma and David came back to his side.

"You lied to him then killed him to prove you could do something for the evil queen." He said. "You killed him because he wanted to protect me."

"Daddy!" They heard before the twins took off across the deck being chased by Henry who had closed the hatch to try to keep Neal away. The man grabbed the boy and held a dagger to his throat as the little girl pounded her tiny fists on the man's leg to make him let her brother go. The man shoved her with his leg making her fall back where Emma pulled her away and handed her to Henry as she pulled her gun.

"Put the lad down." Killian said.

"Why? Is he more important than that little boy you left to fend for himself?" Killian's face darkened. A look David had never before seen on the pirates face but he had a feeling it was not a good thing.

"Put him down." Killian said lower this time.

"Daddy! Mommy!" The boy cried, trying to get away as tears tailed down his face. The man looked at the boy then at Killian.

"Ah." He said with a small smile. "So that's why." He laughed. "He's your own son."

"If you don't put my son down I will shoot you." Emma threatened making him look at her.

"This is not your concern. This is between my big brother and me." Henry looked at Killian shocked, just now realizing the dark look that had come across his step-father's face. "You killed him for no reason."

"Henry take Maya below deck." Emma said without looking away from the man holding the boy. Henry nodded and carried the screaming girl back to where he had trapped Neal. "You're threatening my son, this is my concern. I don't care what happened in your passed, all I care about is what you're doing right now."

"I wouldn't piss her off, mate. She can be very protective of our children. I suggest you put the lad down and act like a man." Killian said pulling his attention. "You want to know why? Because that man was nothing, he was a coward. He was no father. That man left my brother and I on a ship, he sold us into slavery so that he could run away from soldiers." Killian said making the man look at him slightly shocked. "He would tell us to look inside, to decide the kind of men we wanted to be, he pretended to be a father, to love, but he took off leaving his own flesh and blood behind. I was going to save him, I was going to give safe passage and spare his life because I thought he changed. But when I arrived that night with the papers and he told you the exact same words he would tell my brother and I, and then he called you by my dead brother's name…" Killian paused, seeing Emma from the corner of his eyes. "He didn't change; he was guilty for leaving use behind and was trying to replace us. He was a coward who didn't care for anything but himself."

"You didn't know him like I did!" The man yelled,

"I knew him better than you did." Killian told him. "Swan." He said quickly watching her shove into the man, knocking him off balance and giving her time to grab her son and get him to safety while Killian stepped up; resting his sword on his throat and David aimed his gun on him as he lay on his back on the deck. "It seems you've followed right in his steps."

David shifted taking over more space to let Killian turn away where Emma held their son tightly to her as he cried on her shoulder, gripping on to her tightly. "He's okay." Emma said with a soft sigh making him nod and reach out resting a hand on his back.

Killian reached out and took the boy into his arms a moment before Emma pulled her gun and stormed over to the man still laying on the deck. "Swan." Killian said missing her arm as he followed her. "Emma." He said as she took aim. "It's not worth it, love." Killian said as he stood at her side holding his son in one arm. "He's not worth darkening your heart."

"He tried to kill our son." She said angrily.

"Our boy is safe, that's what matters." Killian said softly. "Emma, love." He said making her slowly turn her green eyes to him. "I'm sure Maya, Neal and Henry are afraid below deck. Take him and make sure they know it's all done." Emma's green eyes locked with his as he reached out to gently caress her cheek. "We're all okay." She nodded and put her gun back in its holster. "Liam, go with Mommy." He said softly as he handed his son to Emma. He watched her turn and head back to the children while Killian went back to David.

"She's crazy!" The man said looking at Emma walk up the stairs.

"You have no idea what she's capable of." Killian said as he knelt down. "She is the savior, and a mother. I really doubt you want to see what she can do when she's angry. Count yourself lucky that I stopped her."

"That boy… you named him-."

"Liam." Killian cut him off. "He is named after my brother who stood by me, cared for me and raised me." He explained. "Now, let's get back to the fact that you just tried to kill my son."

"You killed father." He said as Killian sighed and shook his head.

"If we let you up, will you behave?" Killian asked and watched the man think a moment before he gave a quick nod. Killian looked at David who put his gun in its holster. "Get the lads and lass out of here. Emma and I will handle this." David looked at moment before nodding and going to the ladder leading to where Emma was with the children. Killian tied the man's hands and sat him to the side when Emma walked down the stairs holding Liam in her arms and Maya held tight to Henry.

"Everything okay?" Henry asked, eyeing the man.

"Aye, lad. It's fine. Take your brother and sister with David." Henry nodded as Maya reached for Killian. Lifting her into his arms, he gave her a little smile. "You be good for your brother, and grandparents." The girl nodded. Killian gave her cheek a quick kiss before he set her on her feet beside Henry and then turned to look at Liam in Emma's arms. He rested his hand on the boy's back making him look at his father. "Be a good lad." The boy nodded as he let Killian take him and set him on the other side of Henry before Killian rested his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Thank you, Henry." The teen nodded taking his brother and sister by their hands and leaving with David and Neal.

"What do we do with him?" Emma asked as she looked at the silent man.

"We show him the truth." Killian said making Emma look at him with a raised brow. The two walked a bit away knowing that the man could not go anywhere or do anything.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked curious.

"A little while back, when I was brought back by Zeus, I walked the woods to think a bit and I found someone." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "Do you remember the story of what I did… what I did to my father?" She nodded. "Well as it turns out I didn't kill him. He apparently ran off making it look like it. He's been hiding in the woods through the second curse, not wanting anyone to know he was alive."

"So you want to show him that you know he's alive and you want to show him the kind of man your father was."

Killian nodded. "Aye, that's the idea of it."

"Then let's go." She smiled at him. "We can finish all of this nonsense right now. Might make him feel bad for going after our son and trying to kill him for no reason."

Killian gave her a little smirk before he kissed her cheek and turned back to the man. "Come on." He said as he grasped the man's arm, lifting him to his feet and leading him off the Jolly Roger. Emma walked beside him silent, still seething from the fact the man tried to kill her son. They walked through the woods for miles before they came across the tiniest little hut.

"What's this?" The man asked.

"This is the truth." Killian said, as he pulled him along towards the hut where a man was cutting wood. "Brennan Jones!" Killian called out making the man look up shocked before he took off running. "Swan?" She gave a small nod before she took off after the man one way as Killian tied the man to a tree and helped her tackle the man. Killian could not help but give a quick chuckle when Brennan tried to run again and Emma kicked his legs out from under him. Killian untied the man from the tree and walked him over to where Emma finished tying Brennan up. Killian made the man sit.

"I'm so sorry. Killian, I-."

"It's not me you need to apologies to. Our quarrel ended many years ago." Killian said, cutting him off. "I needed to prove that I was capable of taking a person's life by killing you, I needed to get my revenge on the crocodile who took someone from me. I shouldn't have done what I did. I know it was wrong." He glanced at Emma who stood silently knowing his story. They had spent their sleepless nights after the underworld talking about their pasts, sharing every secret they held, opening up completely for the one they love. She was no stranger to what he had done, seen or lived though.

"Killian, I can explain." Brennan tried. "Please, don't kill me."

Emma gave Killian a slight nod as she moved to his side, to offer a bit of comfort. "I'm not going to kill you." Brennan looked at him confused. "Like I said I had nothing but revenge to live for when I made my choice." He paused. "You had a chance. You had two chances to make things right." Killian looked at the man. "Even after I stabbed you, you played dead and ran from yet another son."

Brennan settled his eyes on the man in front of him. "Liam?" He whispered.

"Father? But you were…" Liam said looking in utter shock.

"I told you what kind of man he was." Killian said making both look at him. "I am not the same man I was back then. I have something to live for; I have light in my life pulling me away from that darkness. You said you had that long ago. That is why I agreed to give safe passage. But you had just tried to replace your past and create a new one. That is not something to live for that is not light." Killian lectured. "You lied to me and my brother, you left us at the mercy of that captain, you left us for dead basically. And then you create a new son to replace your other." Killian paused. "Because of that darkness you've left your son to grow up focused on revenge. Revenge that nearly took my son's life today."

Brennan looked up shocked. "You have a son?"

"If you weren't so busy hiding out here, trying to keep anyone from knowing about you, you would know." Killian said. "The darkness you passed to each of your sons has haunted and turned us into men we never wanted to be."

"You've turned out fine." Brennan tried.

"I wasn't." Killian said as he looked at Emma who still stood at his side quietly. "Until I found something to live for, someone who stayed at my side no matter my past, someone who put faith in me, and loved me, it took me centuries before I found someone who made me want to be a better person."

"You're that person?" Brenna asked looking at Emma. "Thank you."

"All I did was show him he's not a villain, and he could be happy." Killian reached out taking Emma's hand making her smile.

"We should get back to the lads and lass. I'm sure these two have much to discuss." Killian smirked.

"You have more than one child?" Brennan asked but Killian just turned away leaving the two in the forest. He did not have a need for revenge or teaching lessons to those two. That was not who he was, not anymore. He had Emma at his side; her love was enough to chase away the darkness whenever it threatened to take over. Now he had Henry and the twins to keep him on the right path. The two men sat watching as Killian wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders as they walked away.

"So when did you find him?" Emma asked as they walked.

"I came across this place when I was walking back when I first came back from the underworld." He explained. "I saw him working on something and I knew what had happened, especially since he was alone. I knew he had run off leaving his son behind."

"Why didn't you confront him sooner?"

Killian smirked. "Because I had no reason to do anything with that man. I had you, your love, and then twins were on the way. After they were born, I completely forgot about him until that man showed up on my ship. He was cheated as much as my brother and I were; he was lost like I was at one time, before I met you."

"You can be so mushy for being a pirate captain." She teased making him laugh.

"Aye, but let's not tell anyone. I am Captain Hook after all." Emma giggled and leaned into him.

"Let's go get our children." She smiled.

"Aye." He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

Killian laughed as he held Liam under his arm and running up the dock onto the Jolly Roger, being chased by Henry and Maya. Emma was laughing at the sight before she and Killian stopped in their tracks becoming serious, seeing two men standing on the ship. "Henry, take Liam and Maya." Emma said as Henry gather his brother and sister and took them below deck once again. "Killian."

"What do you want?" He asked Brennan and Liam. The two men looked at him seeming a little shy. "Why are you on my ship?"

"We want to talk." Brennan said.

"Last time he was on this ship he tried to kill our son." Emma said still not forgiving the man. "What could you possibly want to talk about?"

"We needed to talk about everything. Killian, I don't want to be hiding any longer, I don't want to miss more than I have because of my stupid choices. I want to be a part of your life; I want to see my son, to know my grandchildren and daughter in law." Brennan said.

"It's too late for that." Killian said as he turned away. "Henry!" Henry came back on deck. "Get ready to set sail." The teen nodded and moved about the ship as Killian joined him, ignoring the two men, hoping they would leave.

"I know he's still angry with me." Brennan told Emma. "But I hope he'll open his heart and find a way to forgive all that I have done."

Emma looked at him a moment before glancing at Liam beside him. "You abandoned him, left him in slavery for his life. Do you have any ideas what he's been through since the day you left? Do you realize he was beaten and treated horribly as a slave on that ship? His brother was the one who did his best to raise him and teach him. His brother is the one who took care of him. His brother was a great man. You cannot throw him aside and pretend that his didn't exist and replace him with a man who would take the life of a two year old to get revenge. You think you can walk back into his life and expect him to welcome you back after the life you gave him?"

She felt a hand on her hip as Killian walked up behind her, pulling her back against him. He eyed the two men as he took a deep breath. "All of that did do one good thing." He said softly. "It did lead me to you and Henry." Emma gave a small smile as he glanced at the two men before looking back at her.

"You're right." Emma said softly.

Killian raised a brow. "What was that? I didn't quite hear that." Emma rolled her eyes and shoved away from him making him chuckle. He watched her walk off across the deck before he looked back to Brennan and Liam. "You may sail with us for today. You may talk and I will listen but I will not promise more than that. If I chose, you will leave Emma, me and our children alone forever, understand?" Both men nodded. "Good, now jump to help." He said turning away. "Set the sail, lad!" He called to Henry who nodded. Once everything was set Brennan and Liam stood to the side watching as Henry took the helm and Killian stood beside him. "It's about time you learn to set sail from dock." Killian told Henry who beamed at him. "Let's go, lad." The boy nodded and followed the directions Killian explained. Once out to sea Killian heard giggling and watched as Emma and Maya ran around deck, chasing Liam. Emma scooped him up and plopped on the deck to let Maya help her 'tickle' Liam, making him screech with laughter.

Killian glanced to the far side and saw Brennan and Liam watching with small smiles. "I think someone needs a hug." He heard Emma say, pulling his attention back. "Why don't you guys go give Daddy a big hug, and cheer him up." She grinned mischievously as the twins looked at each other before taking off through the ship to try to get to their father. Killian pretended to run and be caught by the two giggling children.

The twins giggled as he wrapped his arms around them lifting them up. "Well you've gone after Liam, and you caught daddy, I think it's time for mommy and Maya's turn." He smirked as he set the two on their feet. Liam looked at him before he grinned, on almost identical to his fathers. Maya screeched and took off towards her mother who just smiled as the two ran towards them.

"Killian, I swear!" Emma warned as he reached for her.

"Swear what, Swan?" He grinned as she escaped him again. Killian chuckled as she ran up to the helm where Henry was still steering. Killian glanced at Henry who smirked. "You realize you can't run from a pirate on his own ship." He said as she backed away. Suddenly Henry turned and pushed his mother, making her fall into Killian. "See."

"That's cheating!" She called as he laughed, lifting her up making her squeak and laugh as he spun her around. "That's not fair." Emma said as he set her back on her feet.

Killian gave her that grin she loved so much before he pulled her into a loving kiss. "Eww!" They heard, making them pull apart to see Henry standing with the twins, all three with scrunched up faces.

"I'll remember that when I catch you with lady Violet next time." Killian said making Henry blush and Emma to look between the two. "That's what I thought. Killian laughed.

"Hey, what's this about catching Henry and Violet?" Emma asked making Henry go even brighter red. "Killian?" She watched as he smirked pulling her into a deep kiss that made her melt, leaning into him. The two parted slowly and Emma rested her head on his with a small smile and a soft sigh. "Don't think you're going to get away with not answering me." She smirked making him chuckle.

"Aye, wouldn't ever think that." He gave her another quick kiss. "Alright lad, drop anchor." He said as he pulled from Emma and he and Henry set about settling the ship. "Go sit with mommy." He told the twins, making them run up to her on the steps to the helm and watch fascinated as Henry and Killian moved about the ship.

Once the ship was settled, Emma had the twins help her set out a blanket and pillows on the deck. Killian wrapped his hand around her middle as they stood watching Henry teach the twins how to have a pillow fight. "This is probably not a good idea. The personalities they get from us and learning to pillow fight is not going to end well with us raising fire ball twins."

"Aye, you're probably right." Killian said as he pulled away to break up the pillow fight. "Would you like to bring the food out, your highness?" He asked Emma

"Highness?" Brennan asked looking at Emma.

"Aye." Killian smirked and looked at her proudly. "Emma is the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White." Emma rolled her eyes before she closed her eyes and focused. She was becoming better and better at using her magic, with the help of Regina it was getting easier and easier to use. Slowly she held her hands out and in a blink of an eye there was food covering the blanket on the deck. Killian kissed her cheek with a smile.

"Whoa." Liam said as he looked at Killian who smirked, grabbing his son and sitting with Maya and Henry when Emma took her seat beside him. "You have magic?"

"She's the savior." Henry said with a shrug.

Brennan looked at Emma then his son who sat helping the two-year-old boy eat. The lunch was filled with stories of their journeys and jokes thrown at each other, leaving Liam and Brennan to watch the little family, shocked that the man who had tried to kill Brennan, the man who was a cut throat pirate for centuries was laughing and joking, and so full of love.

After hours of storytelling, Emma smiled as she pulled a sleeping Maya into her arms. "I'll help you mom." Henry said as he took the sleeping Liam from Killian and carried him to the captain's quarters where the two could take a nap.

"I'm so happy for you, Killian." Brennan said as he watched his son follow Emma and Henry with his eyes. "I'm proud of you, for whatever its worth." Killian looked at him and gave a small nod. "You've found a wonderful woman to be at your side."

"She's like no woman in any realm." Killian smirked. "I told you it's because of her that I've turned into a better man. She's pulled me from the darkness and keeps me going. She's given me so much and I won't do anything to lose that. I almost did a few years back; I'll never take that chance again."

"What happened?" Brennan asked.

Killian paused; he did not like talking about how weak he had been but he wanted to try to open to the two, even if just a little. "She tethered the darkness to me and made me into a dark one to save my life. I gave in to the darkness and let it consume me. I almost lost her and everyone else. I hurt her and nearly lost her."

"That was you?" Liam asked shocked as Killian nodded.

"What happened?" Brennan wondered shocked at what he was hearing. "How did you come back to the light?"

Killian smirked. "The stubborn woman decided to crash into the underworld to find me."

"She what?" Brennan looked shocked as Emma and Henry climbed from below deck and made their way back over. "You went to the underworld to save him?" He asked Emma, making her freeze for the slightest moment that Killian was the only one to notice.

"Swan…" Killian said as she sat back beside him, taking his hand and giving a reassuring smile.

"I couldn't live without him. No matter what, I had to try to save him, or at the very least I had to see him one last time." She looked at Killian who kept his eyes on her. "It was a difficult trip, trying to get to him and it was a tough job to get him to give in." She smirked making him chuckle softly.

"And you say mom's the stubborn one." Henry chuckled earning a playful glare from his step-father.

"Not like you have room to talk, lad." Killian threw back making the teen laugh.

"We're just a perfect family." Emma laughed. "You've been rubbing off on the twins. But you know if they turn out with any of your traits it's not going to be good. We'll have Liam with his little charms and Maya's going to be such a flirt."

"She will not." Killian said looking at Emma who smiled. "Don't start, Swan." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, no one's going near my sister." Henry said hearing an approval from Killian. "Big brother's job is to take care of the little siblings."

"Aye, lad." Killian said with a small smile before he looked away, realizing that he was not the little brother anymore, he had been the big brother and he had failed. Killian looked at the seagull that flew over the ship as he thought about how upset his big brother would be with how he had turned his back on the child. He felt Emma lace her fingers with his making his blue eyes shift to her.

"We should probably check on the twins." Emma said as she gave a gentle tug, to pull him along with her, to give him a little relief from his thoughts. Once they were below deck, checking on their twin children Emma looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Killian looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't try to hide it. What's bothering you? I can see it written all over your face." Emma said. "Does this have to do with them being here?"

Killian gave a small smirk. She could always read him like a book, just as he could do the same to her. "It's what Henry said." He started. "About it's an older brother's job to take care of younger siblings." Emma nodded, as she understood. She reached out taking his hand and hook, stepping forward.

"It's in the past." She let go of his hand and gently touched his cheek. "You're not that man anymore."

"I know, love." Killian gave a soft smile.

"You've changed. You're not that man who ran around doing evil things, you're not a villain. You're a great man who cares about his friends and family. You take care of me and love me. You're a father to twins and a great step father to Henry." She watched as his lips curled into a smile while his eyes strayed to the two sleeping children. "You have a chance to start fresh. Maybe you can be that big brother." She smiled making him look at her.

"I'm afraid it is too late for that." He said softly.

Emma shook her head. "haven't you learned anything since you've met me?" She laughed. "It's never too late to fix things. Just make sure you keep a close eye on them around our children. Henry's learning to protect himself thanks to you, but still…"

"Aye, love. You're right." He said softly. "As always." Emma laughed softly making him grin at her before pulling her into a deep loving kiss, tangling his fingers in her long locks as her arms snaked around his neck. The sound of steps on the ladder made them pull apart.

"What's taking you so-." Henry stopped and rolled his eyes as Emma smirked and turned away from the grinning Killian.

"We're coming." Emma smiled before glancing back over her shoulder. "Let's go." She rolled her eyes at the silly grin he gave her before she made her way up the ladder after Henry, followed by Killian, leaving the twins to sleep a little longer. "Sorry, we wanted to make sure they were alright. Maya and Liam tend to fight over the bed and the blanket when they sleep in the captain's cabin." Emma said as they walked back over to Brennan and Liam.

Henry gave a little chuckle earning a slight shove from Killian. "What's funny?" Liam asked and watched Henry shake his head.

Killian looked at the sky as he stood beside Emma. "It's getting late; we should get back to town. I'm sure your parents can't wait to have them running with Neal tonight." He smirked.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure they'll appreciate that they had a nap at least." Killian smirked. "Cranky two year old twins with a wild six year old cannot be fun."

"Aye." Killian said with a slight chuckle. "Alright, lad. Raise anchor." Henry nodded and went about the ship to begin setting up to sail while Killian gave Emma a quick kiss on her cheek, a thank you for her talk a few moments ago, before he joined in helping Henry.

"Is everything alright?" Brennan asked glancing at Killian.

Emma nodded. "He's fine. Just thinking about his past for a moment." Emma gave a small smile still not completely sure about the two men.

The two looked over at Killian playfully shoved Henry as they passed each other, they could see the bright smiles that came to the two faces. "Thank you." Brennan said softly making Emma look at him confused. "I have failed so many times; I have caused him and his brothers so much pain in their lives. I was selfish and cared only about myself. I was worried and felt even more horrible for what Killian had gone through the last time I saw him. The hatred and anger in his eyes…" He paused a moment as Killian and Henry spoke and laughed as they worked. "I'm glad to see such a bright smile on his face and the hatred and anger replaced with joy and love."

"All I did was be there for him the same as he's been there for me so many times." Emma said. "He's battled a lot in his life, but together we can get through anything."

"I'm glad he has you." Brennan told her, oozing at Killian as if he longed to talk to him and be there for him.

"You know." She paused with a sigh. She wasn't sure about them but she was going with her gut that was almost never wrong. "It's never too late."

"What?" He looked confused as Liam looked at her.

Emma gave a small smile. "If there's one thing I have learned since I met him and my family, it's that it's never too late to fix things."

"What do you mean?" Liam asked curiously.

"He was a villain, a man who didn't care for anyone but himself, one who did what he wanted. He changed to be a better man, one who could be good and loving, and one who cares about his friends, made a home. He found friends and a home with family who love him with all their hearts. He's tried to fix many of his past mistakes. Now he's he's a step father to my son and teaches him everything he can to grow up to be a good man. He's a father to the twins." Emma smiled. "It's never too late to change who you want to be."

Liam gave a small nod. "He could have killed me when I…" He trailed off looking a bit ashamed.

Emma nodded, still holding onto that anger for that moment but willing to set it to the side slightly. "If you had hurt our son, he wouldn't be the one you'd need to be afraid of, although when someone messes with any of the three, you do not know what he's capable of doing." Emma smirked.

"Daddy!" Two tiny voices squealed making everyone turn as the twins ran to Killian, giggling, making him turn from what he was doing and lifting them with one sitting in each arm.

Emma gave a small smile as Killian walked the two over to her. "Aye, little love." He said agreeing with something Maya had said. "You two be good and stay with your mother."

"Come here, baby." Emma said pulling Liam into her arms, giving Killian the ability to shift Maya in his arms. "Alright, you two." She smiled. "Let your brother and daddy finish what they need to." Killian handed Emma their daughter once she had Liam set on her one hip. Once they were handed off, Killian went back to work.

"Mommy?" Maya asked as Emma settled the two on the deck. "Can we play too?" She asked pointing to Henry.

"They're not playing, baby. Your brother is helping daddy get the ship set up so we can go see grandma and grandpa." Emma explained as she caught sight of Killian finishing. "But maybe if you listen really good, daddy will teach you to steer the ship." The twins' faces lit up with excitement. "But you have to be really good, no fighting or arguing and you have to listen." The two nodded. She took each of their little hands and led them with Liam and Brennan following. "Daddy, our little sailors would like to steer on the way home." Emma said making Killian chuckle.

"Of course, can't have sailors not knowing how to sail now, can we?" He watched as the two cheered, jumping up and down. Emma held their hands forward, making the two walk closer to their father. "Everything set, Lad?" He asked Henry who nodded. "Alright, lass, stand here." He said positioning Maya on one side of the wheel. "Lad, here." He put Liam on the other, before he got their little hands on the wheel. "Alright, here we go." He smiled stepping back slightly to let Emma in front of him.

"Got whole crew now." Emma smirked as she took her place at the wheel, putting her hands on the top as he stepped up behind her, putting his hook on her waist.

"Aye, but I'm a few members short." He said softly with a grin making her laugh, which brought a bright smile to his face, one that was lit up with love. "Let's head home."

Liam and Brennan stood back watching as Killian pulled away every once in a while to help Henry with the sails before he retook his spot holding Emma as she helped the twins sail. The two stood silent as Killian took over the wheel as he maneuvered the ship into its space at the dock. "Look, there's grandma and grandpa." Emma smiled pointing out her parents standing on the docks waiting for them as Neal froze in place when he saw them. "Say hi." She smiled watching her twins call out to her parents. Once they were docked, Emma laughed as they took off running to their grandparents while Henry followed chuckling at his siblings.

"Killian." He heard Brennan say as she leaned on the rail. She glanced over her shoulder where Killian was nearly at her side but had stopped to look at his father. "Could I…. could I speak with you a moment?" Slowly he gave a quick nod, turning in place but not moving from his spot. Brennan glanced at Emma.

"What do you want?" He asked, ignoring the man's concerned glance at Emma.

Brennan paused only a moment. "I can't tell either of you how sorry I am for everything I put you through your entire lives." He said looking between Liam and Killian. "I can't take anything back, I can't change what I've done but I want to make things better." His eyes settled on Killian. "I completely missed the chance to make things right with your brother but I don't want to miss the time I have with you." He looked at Liam. "Or you."

"What are you saying?" Killian asked.

"I wasn't a good man, I was the worst father, but I want to try to change, I want to be a better man and father. If you'll allow me to, that is." He looked between the two waiting for their reactions. Liam paused for a moment before he nodded with a slight smile. Brennan looked at Killian, as he seemed to be thinking it over.

"Daddy! Mommy!" They heard Maya call out.

Emma gave a small smile. "We're coming, hold your horses!" Emma called back as she pushed from the railing. She moved to Killian's side giving him a gentle peck on the cheek. "I'll meet you on the dock." She said softly with a look he knew well. He couldn't help the smirk as she walked way. Turning back to his father, he heaved a little sigh.

"Emma knew what I had done and who I was, she gave me a chance to be a better man. It's only right you have a chance as well." He said.

"Daddy!" A little voice called.

"Liam! Mom said to wait!" Henry called as he followed the boy, both running on deck and up to the helm. "Sorry, Killian. I tried to grab him."

"It's alright." Killian said as he bent down to Liam's level. "What's all the yelling about?"

"It's time to go and you didn't say bye." Liam said looking at him with emerald green eyes. Killian gave a small smile.

"Well then I guess I better go say goodbye to you and your sister." Killian glanced at his father and brother standing quietly watching. "Be a good lad and go with you brother. I'll be right behind you." The boy nodded and ran over to Henry and the two made their way back to the docks. "If you truly want to change then show it." He looked at his brother. "I will give you a chance as well but if you even think of hurting one of my children or Emma, I will make you sorely regret the day you were born." Liam nodded silently before they followed Killian to where he was nearly trampled by the three young children.

"Alright, alright. I'm sure daddy doesn't want to be tackled by you two. And Neal you can't be setting this example for your niece and nephew. Be nice to your brother in law." The six year old sighed as he looked at Killian who just gave him a smirk. "Alright. Come on you three." Emma said as she bent down to their level. "You two be good for your grandparents, and Neal don't try to pick fights, you know it won't turn out very well."

"I don't believe I know either of you." David said walking over to Brennan and Liam standing back watching.

"Dad, Mom." Emma said as she walked over to Killian's side. "This is Brennan, Killian's father and Liam, his younger brother." Emma said as she gave Killian's hand a soft squeeze.

"It seems my father didn't die after all." Killian smirked as Snow gave a small smile as she walked closer and David gave him a look. "It was a long time ago, mate."

"Yeah…" David turned to look at the two. "Why haven't we seen either of you around town before?"

"They've been hiding." Killian said making Emma roll her eyes.

Emma nudged his side. "It's stories for another time." She explained. "Right now, it's your turn to have fun with the crazy little ones." She smiled making David look at the children who became board and started chasing each other.

"Right. That." David sighed when Liam and Maya ran into each other knocking them down. Maya and Liam looked at each other stunned before their faces contorted making Emma and Killian sigh softly.

"Alright, alright." Killian said as he reached down pulling Maya on her feet as Emma lifted Liam to his. "No tears little Swan." He said pulling the tearful little girl into his arms. "Come now, you have a long night ahead of you if you dwell on your little bump."

"You're okay." Emma smiled at Liam. "See, just a little bump." The boy sniffled and wiped his eyes. "There's my big boy." She gently set him on his feet. "Now go play and be careful little pirate." He gave a small nod as Emma stood up to talk with her parents. "If they get to be too much call us."

"They're fine, Emma. Like always." Snow said looking over as Henry played with the two boys. "Just relax. Enjoy your night off. You two never have a night to yourselves." Emma gave a small smile as she turned to see Killian standing to the side gently swaying as Maya rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll take them for three days. Give you a little vacation." Emma looked at her with a raised brow. "We love having our grandchildren over, Neal loves playing with them, you never take time to yourself and when was the last time you and Hook had time alone for more than a few hours?"

"Mom…"

"Emma, you both work hard to keep this town safe, whether it's from new villains or ourselves. Take time to be yourselves, not the savior or sheriff or anything. Just Emma and Killian."

Emma gave a small smile. "Thanks, mom. I really appreciate it. We haven't taken more than a quick date night in well… ever."

"I know. Now get going use all the time you have. If you want more just tell us and we'll keep them over a little longer. Just relax and have fun." Emma nodded as the two looked at Killian still coddling the little girl in his arms as he watched the two boys running around once again.

"Be good for your grandparents." Killian said softly to the little girl making her lift her head and nod. "We'll see you tomorrow, princess."

He set her on her feet after she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. "Bye mommy!" She called as she ran past.

"What no hug?" Emma said making her girl giggle as she ran back to give her a quick hug. "Let us know if you need us, kid." She told Henry who just nodded.

"I'll be fine; I'm just going to my mom's for a few nights. She needs company once in a while." Henry explained giving her a quick hug and heading off.

"Thanks again you guys." Emma said once more to her parents as they wrangled the three children together and headed off. "So we got a couple days to spare." He raised a brow in question. "Well it seems my parents want to keep the twins for three days to give us a vacation. She also said she would keep them longer if we wanted."

Killian grinned as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight to him. "Well in that case, they can keep them for a few weeks."

"You would miss them and you know it, especially your little princess." She said watching as he gave a little smile.

"Aye, you just might be right, Swan." Emma laughed and shook her head.

"Why do you call her Swan?" Liam asked curious, bringing the two from their little world, realizing they were not alone.

Emma gave a small smile. "It was my name." Emma answered. "When we got married I took Killian's name. But he insists on still calling me by my maiden name, I guess it's like everyone else calling him Hook." She smirked looking at Killian. "Its just one on the list of things you call me."

"Aye." He agreed.

"Well we almost never have any time off, let alone three days without work and the kids." Emma explained. "Maybe later on we can talk some more." She offered. "But we really do have plans for the little time we have."

"Yes, of course." Brennan nodded. "Don't waist the time you has chatting with us." Emma laced her fingers with his and tugged him with her as she started towards their house.

Three days later Emma and Killian sat in the dinner with Brennan and Liam as they tried to straighten things out between them, trying to help Killian get a second chance with his father and younger brother. Something Emma knew that even after everything in his past, did make him at least a little happy. Emma smiled when she caught him smirking at one of Liam's stories. She knew he would not admit it but he was glad to have this chance, she understood it, her entire life she wanted to have a chance with her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They heard as two children ran over to their parents at the table to be picked up.

"Did you have fun?" Emma asked them and watched as they both nodded and smiled brightly. "Were you good?" Again, they both nodded. "Why is it that I doubt you were perfect angels?"

"Could have something to do with the wild Pirate blood in them." David said and gave a slight smirk as he glanced at Killian who grinned proudly.

"You seem awfully proud of that." Emma laughed as she turned Liam around to sit on her lap.

"Where're the others?"Snow asked as she took a seat with Neal beside her.

Emma shrugged. "They should be on their way." She said as the door opened again and Henry wandered in with Violet, Regina, Zelena and little Robyn. "Speak of the devil." She smirked, giving Henry a quick hug and greeting the others.

"We just take in more and more strays." Regina said as she took her seat, looking over at Liam and Brennan. "Didn't you die already?" Regina asked Brennan. She knew the story, and as she had become a hero, she had come to hate the man for what he had done to her friend.

"You were the one who ordered it." He said looking at her as she narrowed her eyes.

"Regina." Snow said trying to be a peacemaker "We've all come a long way from our pasts." Regina just turned away to look over at Robyn who was now helping Neal color. "How did you enjoy your vacation?" Snow asked looking back to Emma and Killian.

"It was definitely needed." Emma said glancing at Killian who tried to hide his grin as the memories of their vacation flashed in their minds. They had been able to relax, watch movies, go on slow walks, sail a bit but most of their time was filled with much more intimate activities. "Thank you for taking them."

"Of course." Snow smiled as Emma's phone buzzed. Looking at it, she gave a soft sigh.

"I guess vacation's over." She said. Emma shifted, picking Liam up as she stood. She set him on the chair and kissed the top of his head. "Be good; don't go taking after your father."

"Like his mother's any better." Killian grinned as he set Maya on his chair giving her a quick kiss to the cheek before they were joined by David and the three left, back on duty.

"So, you finally stopped running? Decided to be a man?" Regina said looking at Brennan. Snow tried to scold her again but the woman ignored her. "What made you decide it was time? Did you really want to spend time with your son and grandchildren? Or did it have to do with the idea that he married into the royal line and is now a prince in his own right?"

"Regina." Snow said again glancing at Henry and his two siblings. "This is not the time or place, let alone your place to question."

"In fact it is my place." Regina said looking over at Snow. "We may be in this world but I am still the queen. It is my family that the pirate married into, and as much as I hate it…" She paused. "He's become a good friend. I would hate to see him taken advantage of once again by this man. Even if Hook and Emma can take care of themselves, we're family, we protect family, isn't that what you're always going on about? Besides…" She looked over to where Henry had pulled Maya into his lap while he helped his siblings draw their own picture. "It's not the adults I'm worried about. We know how to deal with people like this; we know how to survive and what to look for in people who try to get close with the royal family. They will be the ones hurt."

Snow sat silently a moment before she gave a small nod. "Henry, could you keep an eye on the kids for a couple minutes?"

"You going to go interrogate Hook's dad and brother?" He smirked as Regina and Snow looked at him. "Yeah, yeah. They're fine." He smirked as Robyn ran around the table to sit in Violet's lap to finish her drawing. "We got them." He smirked as Snow stood with Regina and a smirking Zelena and made the two men walk outside with them.

"What's this all about?" Liam asked confused.

Zelena sighed. "Well you see this son of yours belongs to a very powerful and protective family. So to make sure that he as well as his wife and children will be safe we must explore anything that may come to harm them. Is that clear enough?"

The two men looked at her. "And who would you be?" Brennan asked.

"I am Regina's sister. The wicked witch." She smiled at the two making them furrow their brows.

They were slightly surprised when Brennan took a step forward. "And how is it you fit into this?"

"Hook was a villain." Snow said making the two look at her. "He changed when he met my daughter. He managed to link many of us together and change a few of our views. We went to the underworld for him when he gave his life to save everyone."

"Although the pirate and I don't always see eye to eye but in the last three years since I've been welcomed into the family here in town, he's been there to help my daughter when she needed help. He treats her like he treats his own daughter, and so for that, I'll help protect him and his family." She explained.

"So what is the reason you decided to come from you're hole in the ground?" Regina asked. "Obviously you weren't dead and you've been in Storybrook all along. Why come wandering around, making nice with the son you left behind?"

"You have no right asking me any of this." Brennan said stepping forward.

"I wanted to kill him." Liam said making everyone look at him confused. "I was a kid when you sent him to kill our father. I knew the basics that we had to leave because you sent someone to kill him. When I woke up in the morning, all I found was blood everywhere, my father gone. I assumed the assassin you had sent, the one who was to give us safe passage away was the one who had killed him and taken him away." He explained. "When I found a way to get to him I wanted to kill him. I tried to kill him. I ended up becoming the biggest coward there could ever be. I held a knife to his son's throat to try to get what I wanted."

"You what?" Regina and Snow asked angrily.

"It was handled." Killian said as he walked over. "Another dispute with Leroy." He said as he stopped at their side with Emma. "What's going on?"

"We're just finding out why they decided to become a part of our happy family when they've been around for a while." Killian looked at the two men. "They had plenty of chances to come to you or any of us. Why now, after you've married into the royal line of the enchanted forest and had two children to carry on the line?"

"Killian, you can't honestly think…" Brennan trailed off looking shocked as Killian shifted to look at them.

"You know why I didn't come out until now." Liam said crossing his arms. "I could care less about a royal line or any of that, well when I wanted to kill you. Now that I know everything and that I'm an uncle I still don't care about fame or money." Killian nodded as he glanced at Emma who gave a slight nod and looked at Brennan.

"What about you?" Regina said pulling everyone's attention to the man.

He furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. "I don't have to answer to you, you're nothing but one of the commoners here." He said as the two stared at each other. Regina went to step forward only to have Emma turn in front of her.

"She may not be the evil queen any more but you really should consider obliging her. You may not see how important it is, but they are right, we need to protect our family. I didn't want to think about it, I didn't want to think that you could do any more than you've already done, but since you're so against answering a simple question, even after it was explained why, makes me curious." Emma said looking at him with those green eyes so close to little Liam's . "So just answer the question and we can move on." She shrugged.

"Why do we need to be questioned, there is nothing for us to gain." Brennan said, avoiding answering anything.

"Because." Killian said as he caught a look that flashed across Emma's face. "When Regina and Emma feel there's something wrong they're usually right. So answer their question so we can all get on with the day."

Brennan stared at him a moment before giving a slight glare in Regina's way. "I am not here for anything but to try to make up for my past with my sons."

Regina gave a small nod and Killian looked at Emma as she stared at him a moment longer before she gave a nod. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" She smirked. "Come on we should finish breakfast while we can." She said making Killian smirk as he and the others followed her back into the diner.

"Mommy! Daddy! You back!" Liam smiled at them happily before turning back to his picture, focusing hard, sticking his tongue out a bit as he worked. Emma smiled as she took the seat next to him. as the rest of the family retook their spots.


End file.
